Her Identity
by Supermyst
Summary: Alya Césaire has a big scoop to tell Nino and Adrien...She may have discovered Ladybug's identity...


**Note - I do not own any of the characters from this amazing show and its characters are creations of Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Wilfred Pain, Feri Gonzalez, and many more. **

**My first ****fan fiction : ) **

* * *

"Ninoooo", shouted Alya, over the phone….

"Yes", replied Nino.

"Meet me near the Eiffel Tower, I've got a big scoop", said Alya.

"Oh really ! I'm coming", said Nino

**Scene : Near the Eiffel Tower **

"So where's Andre's ?", asked Nino…

"What ?", asked Alya

"Well you said you had a big scoop…", said Nino

"I meant a big scoop about something….", said Alya.

"Oh, then you could have told me over the phone, anyways what's it about ?", asked Nino

"Oh ! The usual…Ladybug's secret identity..", said Alya.

"Not….", said Nino, he was then cut by Adrien.

"Hi Alya, Nino", said Adrien.

"Hi dude, what are you doing here ?", asked Nino

"I just finished a photoshoot, and then I saw you guys, so I decided that I'll just pay a visit, I hope I am not disturbing", said Adrien.

"No you aren't, Nino and I are not on a date right now, in fact you came right in time for the big scoop", said Alya.

"What big scoop ?", asked Adrien

"Ladybug's….", said Alya as she was cut by Nino.

"Not that again, remember the time, when you thought who….Chloe of all people was Ladybug", said Nino.

"No but this time its two people", said Alya.

"Who ?", asked Adrien with keen interest

"Well I thought of the beautiful night-blue hair…", said Alya, "So I thought maybe Kagami or…..", said Alya, but Adrien interrupted.

"It can't be Kagami, she was akkumatised and Ladybug saved me from her…", said Adrien.

"Oh right, I forgot that tiny detail", said Alya.

"But I bet my next one is right", said Alya,

"Who is it ?", asked a bored Nino.

"Mireille Caquet, from Ms. Mendeleiev's 's a really kind girl and she's our age", said Alya.

"So what does her age have to do with anything ?", asked Nino.

"Well, remember, the time, I got the history book that Ladybug dropped, it must have been hers", said Alya.

"Oh right, that book is only issued in our school", said Adrien with more interest, _this might be it, finally getting to know _**_My Lady's_**_ identity._

"But", said Adrien, "Mireille has brown eyes, Ladybug has blue eyes…", said Adrien.

"Oh come on Adrien, have you seen how Chat's eyes are like, they are totally green, even the white portions of the eyes, are green, I bet it wouldn't be like that when he is not wearing his mask", said Alia.

_I've got to agree with you on that one ! _said Adrien mentally.

"So I am guessing, Ladybug's eye colour changes, or maybe she wears contacts…", said Alya.

"Ladybug wearing contacts ! What a ridiculous thought indeed", said Nino

"Maybe she does wear contacts, to hide her secret identity, I've got to credit her on being extra cautious", said Alya.

_LB wouldn't possibly have that much time to put contacts, when there's a villain lurking about in the streets of Paris…b__ut it could be possible, she puts it on most of the times….._thought Adrien.

"She may wear contacts, but they cannot escape the notice of the great Alya Césaire", said Alya beaming.

"Ladybug….AKA Mireille, I've got you this time….", said Alya with an air of tenacity.

"Guys, I am going to go and ask her about it right now", Alya added on.

"Now ?", asked Adrien

"Yes but before doing that, I am going to call Marinette, she already knows its Mireille….", said Alya.

"So you told her beforehand", said Nino

"No I haven't told her a thing yet", said Alya.

"Then how would Marinette know ?", asked Adrien.

"The day, I got the book, Marinette took me to the Louvre and that's how I learnt that Ladybug is 5000 years old, Marinette couldn't have possibly figured that out on her own…., its obvious, she knows Mireille", said Alya.

"What ?", asked Adrien in disbelief, "But I thought Ladybug was hell bent upon keeping her identity a secret", said Adrien.

"I have an answer for that too…", said Alya Césaire as she pushed back her glasses.

"See….maybe Ladybug…Mireille, was not able to handle being, a high school girl, one of the weather girls, and being a superhero", said Alya…."So she decided to ask someone for help….and lo and behold, Marinette, one of the most trustworthy, kind and helpful girl comes to Mireille's rescue, the two share a friendly bond, and Marinette helps Mireille as much as she can, knowing that she is Ladybug, and in turn Marinette ends up being late for school, and late for mostly everything…..cause Nino was in her class last year and according to Nino, that time, Marinate may have been late sometimes but she was quite punctual…", said Alya.

_I doubt Ladybug's kwami would approve of her….._thought Adrien, before Alya opened her mouth again….

"Yeah you know and Mireille might be facing problems so she asked Marinette's help or Marinette discovered her identity by mistake….you guys know that girl is sometimes in places, she shouldn't be in…..", said Alya.

_Well the latter theory explains a lot…._thought Adrien.

"Well then what are you waiting for, call her…", said Nino.

"I will", said Alya, dialing Marinette's number on her cell.

"Hey girl….come here right now", said Alia, telling the location.

Marinette came within the next 10 minutes, to see Alya, Nino and to her surprise, Adrien as well….sitting on a bench.

Composing herself, Marinette, asked, "So guys, what's the hustle all about ?"

"It spells L-A-D-Y-B-U-G", said Alya…

"Ladybug ? What about her?", asked Marinette curiously.

"Its okay Marinette, you need not hide anything from us, we are your closest friends after all", said Adrien.

"Why would I hide anything ?", asked Marinette, the curiosity building inside her…

"Come on Marinette, lets just finish this once and for all, dude, so that Alya's contented and the next time, I get a call from her, it'll be about Andre's ice-cream or about our next date and not the "usual stuff" ", said Nino.

" I don't understand…", said Marinette, who now extremely confused.

"It's okay Marinette, we understand, just tell us what you know", said Adrien

"Yeah Mari dude, I want be on a date not on a bench", said Nino.

"So go on a date, whose stopping you ?", asked Marinette.

Alya stood up and walked over to Marinette, exhaling loudly she said,

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, DROP THE ACT",

"What ?", asked Marinette as she stood bumfuzzled.

"We all know about you and Ladybug", said Alia.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. _How's this possible….._

"We know that you know Ladybug's identity", said Alya.

Marinette felt her heart relax, _so that's what this is all about…._

_"_Ladybug's identity ? Why would I know about her identity…", asked Marinette, trying to put on a puzzled look.

"When are you going to drop the act, we know who Ladybug is…", said Alya.

"Well who is she ?" asked Marinette

"Mireille Caquet", said a hyperactive Alya as she danced around the bench as she went on explaining how Marinette helps Mireille which is why she is late for everything.

"Alya,…..Alya…..Calm down", said Marinette.

"Allow me to clear the misunderstanding, Alya, Adrien and Nino, I honestly have no idea about Ladybug's identity, the reason why I am late is because I am working on some new complex fashion designing strategies that I learnt at a workshop, and also I have a lot of work in the bakery. The reason I know about Ladybug being 5000 years old is because once she saved me from a speeding car, while I was going home, and then she comforted me and told me a bit about herself and she kinda slipped that information out, and said it would be no big deal if I told my friends about it", said Marinette, "I am being completely honest, I'd never hide anything from my bffs", she finished, mentally congratulating herself on finding a suitable excuse.

"Oh….well now you know who she is, she is Mireille Caquet, and I am going to post this on my blog…", said Alya.

"But….you can't", said Marinette.

"But why not", asked Alya…

"Because, just think about her, she has always helped the citizens of Paris and wouldn't be extra pressure for her, if her identity is revealed, she might face a lot of problems, I think the best way we can help Ladybug, I mean Mireille, is to keep this secret to ourselves…", said Marinette.

"Your right, girl, I won't do it then, cause my respect for Ladybug matters much more", said Alya

"Okay guys, I am going, I have to help out in the bakery", said Marinette.

"Bye girl", said Alya.

Adrien had been listening to Marinette with keen interest and was amazed by her thoughts and her respect for Ladybug….

"You know dudes, Marinette is right,…she is so nice, kind and helpful", said Nino.

"Yeah she is really a good friend", said Adrien smiling.

"Sometimes, I can't help but think that my bff, is such a cute girl, especially with her blue-night hair and heaven like blue eyes…., and that's just a physical attribute, she always helps everyone, just like Ladybug", said Alya.

"Blue-night hair and blue eyes", said Nino, "Funny, that sound familiar", he said further.

"Yeah it does, btw Nino I am sorry, lets talk about that date we were planning to do next week", said Alya.

"Now that's more like it", said Nino , "Bye dude", said Nino, to Adrien as he and Alya went away.

Adrien was about to leave when he realised something, "OH MY GOD, blue-night, heaven blue, _his Lady_"…..

_LADYBUG IS…._

* * *

Note - This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to write anything in the reviews, I don't mind criticism either…..


End file.
